The Other Gilbert: New Beginnings
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: Still Recovering from the aftermath of Christmas the Gilberts have to put the pieces back together and continue the search to find the cure. but without Cassandra how will the gang keep up moral and stay together? Sequel to The Other Gilbert
1. Prologue

**AN: Here we go! New Beginnings is up!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cassie was sitting on the floor of the white room; Anita was staring at the girl as her memories slowly trickled back to her.

"I have a brother," she said looking up at Anita "and a sister"

"Had" Anita corrected quickly "your dead."

Cassie looked up at her "you look like me" she asked

Anita nodded "we are doppelgangers" she answered.

Cassie nodded "I know that"

"Your memories are going to slowly come back," she said. "But it's going to take time"

"What happens then" Cassie asked her "what happens to me when I do?"

"Your supernatural" Anita responded sadly "you go to where everyone else goes that's supernatural."

Cassie looked up at her.

"The other side" Anita told her.


	2. Sober Up

**Chapter one**

Cassie was standing in the Gilbert house, in the living room. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans with a dark blue tank top and a plaid button up. Her feet were covered in her blue well-worn toms. She had two pieces of jewelry on her, her ring and a charm bracelet. She had no idea where the bracelet came from but she loved it.

"Hello?" she called looking around in confusion "anybody?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw Elena and Jeremy sitting at the island.

"Guys" Cassie said running forward to them "what happened?" she asked.

"Elena" Jeremy continued, "We have to"

"I know" she agreed sadly "but who do we invite?"

"Invite to what?" Cassie asked sitting next to Jeremy on the island.

"The family" Jeremy said.

"You, me, and Ric?" Elena asked "pretty small wake."

"A wake?" Cassie asked Elena.

"You know Cassie's family is bigger then that" Jeremy said.

"Ok, we can make a list later" Elena said "I can't do this anymore tonight.

Jeremy nodded as Elena left the room.

Jeremy got up and walked over to the kitchen sink.

And that's where everything clicked for Cassie.

She knew why Jeremy and Elena weren't answering her, because they couldn't hear her.  
Because she was on the other side.

The other side.

As in the place for dead supernatural beings.

Because she was dead.

She died.

She left Jeremy.

That was the first thought she had after the reality of what happened to her. It was weird for her to think about it, how she had actually forgotten. She needed to keep remembering, that's what Anita told her. She needed to remember the things that would keep her grounded, keep her, her.

Like Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up into the window and dropped his cup.

He spun around.

"Hey baby brother" Cassie said softly tears in her eye.

"Cassie!" he said. "You're here"

Cassie shook her head, the tears spilling over silently.

"I died Jer." She said.

"And I can see the supernatural that have died" Jeremy said piecing everything together.

Cassie gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry" she said "for leaving you, I didn't mean to"

"No" Jeremy said taking a step towards Cassie "there is nothing to forgive Cassie it wasn't your fault."

"Do me a favor," she said avoiding the topic at all because she didn't want to think about it.

"Anything." Jeremy answered with hesitation.

"Don't tell anybody I'm here," she said.

"why?" Jeremy asked.

"Everyone should think that I've moved on," Cassie said. "It will bring them peace"

"Cass" Jeremy said.

"No Jeremy" Cassie said. "You can't tell anyone that you can still see me, in fact you shouldn't try to see me"

"Cassandra" Jeremy said, "that's not going to happen and you know it"

"You can't keep living in the past," she told her little brother, "I'll always be here for you and Elena but you have to live and move on"

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked taking in the sight of his sister, she looked worn out, tired.

"I'm not sure," Cassie answered. "I can't wrap my head around it."

"How long have you been here?" Jeremy asked "on the other side"

"Not long" Cassie said sitting down in a chair "you and Elena were talking about who to invite to my funeral"

"So what happened?" Jeremy asked sitting next to her.

"I was falling" Cassie said her voice barely above a whisper "I don't know for how long, but when I fell I was in this white room. Anita was there."

"The original doppelganger for your line?" Jeremy asked.

Cassie nodded her head "I didn't remember who I was or what happened and she helped me as all of the memories came back."

"So you remember everything now" Jeremy asked her.

Cassie nodded "how long has it been. Since"

"Five days" Jeremy said

"Only five days" Cassie said.

"What do you mean?"

"It felt like so much longer, trying to remember everything, and come to terms, felt like years for me" she explained.

Jeremy went to grab her hand but it went right through it.

"I'm a ghost Jer" she said "no touch"

"Cass, we have to do something, we can use Bonnie or"

"No" Cassie cut him off "don't mess with this, don't play with the other side"

"Don't ask me to just accept this" Jeremy said.

Cassie opened her mouth to answer when Damon walked into the kitchen.

"You look terrible" he said to Jeremy.

"The same could be said for you" Jeremy said to Damon.

And it was true; Damon looked terrible, if that was even possible. He was sober, almost painfully sober, he was pale and seemed like he hadn't slept or had anything nourishing, blood or otherwise, since Cassie died.

Damon nodded his head towards Jeremy.

Cassie stood up and walked over to Damon, she was staring at him and taking in just how awful he looked.

"So the official story is that Cassie fell" Damon said the bitter tone in his voice apparent.

"Is that it? She just fell?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep" he said popping the p "the dancer fell, don't get me started"

"Is that the only thing Liz could think of?" Jeremy scoffed.

"It was the only thing that we could get cleared without more help from the Michelsons" Damon said sneering at the word Michelson.

"Help?" Cassie said from where she was standing next to Damon.

Jeremy's attention was drawn to her just a little bit.

"What do you mean they won't help?" Jeremy asked voicing Cassie's question.

"They have shut themselves out" Damon said "well Kol left, but the other three have shut the doors and haven't been seen."

Cassie scrunched her nose in confusion.

Jeremy looked at her again, his attention to the side of Damon's face.

"What?" Damon asked seeing this.

"Nothing" Jeremy said "just,"

"You can't" Cassie said, "Jer, you can't tell him"

Jeremy nodded at her, "nothing" Jeremy told him.

Damon raised an eyebrow at him "ok" he said.

"Jeremy" Elena called from upstairs "can you come here."

Jeremy left the kitchen; Cassie was about to head out to follow him.

"Took you long enough to show up" Damon called.

Cassie froze and turned around.

"Jeremy needs to work on not looking at you when you talk." Damon said.

Cassie made her way back over to in front of Damon,

"I 'm just going to assume your standing in front of me because other wise this will be weird. But I'm sorry I failed in protecting you and I know that you wont blame me because I know you wouldn't but just know that I am. And I'm going to make it up to you, I've been helping the kid, I know he isn't going to tell you how hard this is for him, but it is and I'm doing everything I can for him and Elena, although Stefan is doing more there."

Cassie laughed.

"God," Damon said rubbing the back of his neck "this is super weird, and makes me want a drink, which sucks because I'm not drinking right now."

"Really?" Cassie asked him.

"Yes I know" Damon said "but if I was to be honest, all of the liquor in Mystic Falls in currently in your dad's loft."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I can only imagine what you just said. But I'm keeping an eye on him as much as I can" Damon said.

Cassie just smiled at him "Damon" she said.

"I know" Damon said staring at where he thought Cassie was standing "I'm awesome" he gave an emotionless smile "take care of yourself." He said as Jeremy walked back in.

"So Elena is packing up Cassie's stuff" Jeremy said "wants to paint everything"

Damon shrugged "its your guys' choice." He said.

Damon's phone rang and he answered it "hello" he said walking out of the room.

Jeremy turned to Cassie.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that if that's the way for Elena and you to move on, then you need to" she said.

They heard a small ruckus, and made their way up to Cassie's room.

Elena was sitting in the middle of this a huge mess, Cassie's dance stuff and her hunter stuff where pilled around and she had Cassie's diary in her hands.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked seeing his sister,

Elena looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes.

"Oh" Cassie said seeing the diary that Elena was reading.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Its, Cassie's diary" Elena said "from the year that mom and dad died."

"From the year that she lost the baby" Jeremy said sitting down next to Elena. Elena nodded her head.

"It's the last diary I wrote" Cassie said. "I wrote my reports for my missions on my hunters council but my actual thought, this is the last."

Jeremy looked up at her.

"After everything that happened that year, I never saw the point" Cassie said.

Elena looked at her brother and saw he was staring off into nowhere; she followed his point of view but couldn't see what was going on.

"Jer?" Elena asked.

Jeremy turned to Elena.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

"Nothing" Jeremy said facing Elena.

"I never knew" Elena said.

"Knew what?" Jeremy asked.

"Cassie was having a boy," Elena said looking at the words that her sister wrote. "And she was so worried and happy at the same time."

Jeremy took the diary from Elena, he look up at Cassie only to find that she was gone.

* * *

_Talked to Mason today, decided that Elena and Tyler would be the godparents, I hope Elena accepts she hasn't really said anything since I told her. _

_Is she upset?_

_ Mad?_

_I love Mason and we decided to get married for the baby. I worry about what she thinks of me, am I a disappointment to her?_

_Jeremy is excited, that makes me happy I want him to paint the baby's room. Well, I'm going to tell him what I want him to make the baby's room._

_Decided between two names, Mason likes Jonathan, but all I think of is uncle john._

_ I like Aidan._

_Aidan Matthew Lockwood_

_I know that I'm going to be that tale that people tell to their kids, married to their high school sweetheart and stayed in town. But its like the baby knows, every time I get worried he kicks or moves and it just fills me with so much happiness that I don't care._

* * *

Jeremy felt his own tears fill up at hearing just how happy Cassie sounded, so young and innocent and so full of life.

"She was going to ask me to be the godmother," Elena said.

Jeremy put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I miss her," Elena said "so much"

"I know" Jeremy said "me too."

Damon walked into Alaric's loft.

"Ric" he said looking around the loft.

He heard Alaric groan and saw him walked out of his bedroom.

"Dude" Damon said, "You look terrible"

Alaric just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen and pulled out another bottle.

Cassie walked into her fathers loft and frowned at it.

"Dad" she said looking around.

She heard a clinking of glass and saw her father and Damon interacting.

"Ric, maybe you should sober up," Damon said.

"What's the point?" Alaric asked

"Because there are two kids who still need you." Damon said.

Alaric scoffed.

"Its true, Elena and Jeremy need you and it sucks but you can't keep doing this." Damon said.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked, "I'm falling apart, we all are, because Cassie was the one who held us all together"

"We have to try" Damon said "for her"

Alaric threw the glass on the floor.

Cassie jumped as she heard the glass breaking.

Damon walked forward to Alaric, "we are the only people that can remotely come even close to filling the spot she left, now we are falling apart and I need you to sober up and help take care of the kids. Because I can't do this by myself." He said.

Cassie looked at Damon, she felt something rise up in her, seeing Damon try to be this person, trying to take control of this mess and be there for the people she cared about.

Alaric nodded and started to pick up the pieces of glass he broke.

Damon started to throw away the bottles and picked up around the area he was in.

Cassie sat on the coffee table and picked her feet up as she watched her father.

"She was supernatural" Alaric said.

"What?" Damon said not hearing him right.

"She was supernatural Damon" Alaric said rubbing his face "she isn't going to move on, she is going to stuck on the other side."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "She isn't going to be stuck, she is stuck," he confessed.

"Damon!" Cassie yelled but her calls weren't heard.

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked his attention now fully on Damon.

"She's back," Damon said. "Cass, I think she just showed up but Jeremy was talking to her."

"Shit" Alaric said.

"Ya" Damon said. "But Jeremy isn't telling anybody about it, so I think Cassie doesn't want anyone to know."

Alaric sat in a kitchen chair.

"So she is by herself," Alaric said "all by herself where no one can hear her."

"She is in a place where she can watch over the people she love without worrying about herself" Damon said, "she can talk to her little brother."

"You've thought about this" Alaric said

"I had to" Damon said, "because I thought the same thing that you did two days ago."

Alaric nodded his head, "so what do we do?" he asked.

"Fall apart, privately, behind closed doors" Damon said.

"And publicly." Alaric asked.

"Publicly we pretend like Atticus Shane being released from prison is apart of the plan," Damon said.

"What?" Cassie and Alaric yelled at the same time.

Damon nodded his head "Liz called me earlier today to let me know" he said.

"So we have to deal with Elena and Jeremy losing their sister." Alaric listed.

"Tyler losing his mom." Damon added.

"And now, Shane is lose" Alaric finished.

"He hasn't left town yet according to Liz, so we need to watch for Bonnie because the last thing we need is for her to become a time bomb." Damon said. "With no help from the originals, with you and me leading this."

"I need to sober up," Alaric said heading over to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: chapter one is up! leave your comments/ questions/ Review!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries, oonly the content that brings you back each time you get a fancy email**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: i am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but school started and well lets just say i wasnt prepared..**

**a huge thank you to those who voted on my poll!**

**Disclaimer, i do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Katherine was sitting in Cassie's office.

Well if you could call it an office, Cassie did. Katherine didn't.

It was a desk with one chair across from it.

Katherine was sitting in Cassie chair she was twirling back and forth in it.

Katherine was putting copies of Cassie's mission reports into a box, she picked up one.

_Vaughn and Katherine were holding the southeast side of the building, until they started to argue. _

_It was about whether or not Vaughn could be the next James Bond because he was Scottish and not British._

_ The vampire snuck past them but Katherine caught up to him and Vaughn dispatched him. _

Katherine smiled as she read her sister's report. This wasn't the one she turned into the council, but Cassie always wrote out what really happened and then one for what she told the council what happened. Katherine had once told her that she didn't see the point in writing what really happened.

Cassie told her she wanted to always have the fun times written where she could read them because she would always need a laugh.

Which Katherine could understand, especially after spending more then five minutes in this dungeon of an office. But she enjoyed just how much Cassie really stuck it to the council, just a first glance Cassie was just another hunter but just like with the reports there were little things all around the office that made this place Cassie's.

Vaughn knocked on the opened door and walked in and sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"The councils asking questions" Vaughn said quietly,

"Let them ask" Katherine sneered.

"Rin we cant act this way," he said.

"Why not?" Katherine asked, "Cassie reported that Mikael and Ester were back and the council wouldn't even let you come to help."

"I was in Scotland" Vaughn said, "I wouldn't have been back in time to help"

"The Daniel or somebody else should have been sent" Katherine said.

"Mason, Cassie and you were both in Mystic Falls" Vaughn countered.

"Why are you defending them?" Katherine asked.

"I'm defending them, I'm trying to calm you down" Vaughn said his voice rising in volume. "If you stir up more trouble they are going to realize why Cassie was back home in the first place"

"Jeremy" Katherine said putting the pieces together. "They are going to want Jeremy"

"They are going to demand Jeremy come and train here at least" Vaughn agreed "he is to young and now that Cassie is gone"

"We need to get all of her stuff out of here, before they take it" Katherine said looking around "before they discover"

Vaughn nodded his head "by rights it goes to Alaric" he said "the information"

Katherine nodded. "Lets get started"

* * *

_"Nik" Cassie said looking at Anita, "what about him"_

_ "What do you mean what about him." Anita asked sitting next to her._

_"I remember him" Cassie said, "He was there when I died."_

_ "He was" Anita said softly. "What else do you remember about that night?" _

_Cassie closed her eyes and tried to remember._

_ "I was scared" Cassie whispered "terrified, I couldn't breathe."_

_Cassie felt Anita grab her hand "you said Nik was there" she coaxed._

_Cassie nodded "I remember looking into his eyes."_

_"What else?" Anita asked._

_ Cassie pushed her thoughts as she struggled to remember that night._

_She thought back to those eyes, those ice blue eyes that held so much._

_ No, Nik didn't have blue eyes, Nik had sea green eyes that were so deep but shallow at the same time, just through his eyes she could always tell when he closed off himself._

_He was always closed off except when she got him talking about Anita._

_"He loves you" Cassie said turning to face Anita._

_ "He did" Anita said "but he had a thousand years to mourn and move on."_

_"Until he saw me again" Cassie said lost in her thoughts again "when he saw me I became your replacement"_

_ "Who told you that? Anita asked, "That's not true"_

_Cassie thought about it "Ester" she said finally "Ester told me that"_

_ "Ester" Anita sneered._

_"Its true though" Cassie said "I remember Nik saying that"_

_ "Sweetie" Anita said, "I would wait for all of your memories to come back before you make any judgments"_

_"But its true" Cassie said standing up from sitting on the floor "I remember I was in his study and he said it."_

_ Anita stood up and tried to calm down Cassie "Cassandra,"_

_"No, I told him I loved him!" Cassie said spinning around to her._

_ Anita didn't say anything as Cassie snuck back down to the ground._

Cassie shook her head as she was pulled out from her memories.

"So we send out invites to the Rebecca and her family" Elena said sitting next to Jeremy in the living room.

"They aren't going to come" Jeremy said.

Cassie walked into the living room where he siblings were.

"We still have to invite them," Elena said.

Jeremy just shook his head "what we need to do is find Mikael and Ester and kill them" he sneered "not sit around and plan a funeral"

Elena looked at him with pity.

"Don't," Jeremy spat "don't look at me like that" he finished before getting up and leaving the room.

Cassie sat down on the couch next to her sister. She watched as Elena picked up her journal.

Damon walked into the living room and stopped, he looked at the couch where Elena and Cassie were.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"Cassie's journal" Elena said her voice quiet.

"I didn't know she kept one" Damon said leaning against the frame.

"She doesn't anymore," Elena said her voice breaking slightly "she hasn't since mom and dad died."

Damon nodded his head.

"She was such a different person" Elena said, "Before, she was bubbly and light"

"She went through a lot" Damon said, "you can't expect her to be the same, you and Jeremy weren't."

"It was like she wasn't my sister anymore" Elena said "in came this hunter and she was in control of her emotions didn't show anything"

"Its how people cope" Damon said.

Elena nodded as she sat the journal down.

"So you need to decide" Damon said "you and Jeremy both need to figure out what you want to do about the cure, if you want to continue to find it then fine I'll continue to train Jeremy, but if you don't want to then I'll help you get full control of the blood control."

"Why?" Elena asked "why are you doing this for us? I know that you helped paid for the funeral and this? Cassie's death hurt you just as much as it hurts everyone else, why aren't you falling apart?"

"Oh I am" Damon said, "I just have the ability to put my self back together when the sun comes back."

The two fell into silence.

"Plus" he said, he voice quiet and full of pain. "You kids need someone. Alaric can't right now and rightly so, so I stepped up."

Cassie felt that same feeling rush inside her as she heard how much Damon was trying to help her family. She stood up and walked over to where he was.

"Its late" Damon told Elena "I'll finish this if you want to get some sleep"

Elena nodded as she slowly trudged up the stairs.

Damon rubbed his face as he sat down on the couch where Elena had sat.

Cassie followed him and sat on the table in front of him.

"Day" Cassie whispered.

Damon looked up, shook his head and looked back down.

Cassie's heart jumped, could he hear her?

She slumped to her knees in front of him. "Can you hear me?" she asked him voice breathless.

Damon just raised his head a little bit.

Cassie went to cup his face.

Damon grabbed her wrists.

"Oh my god" Cassie gasped.

"Cassie?" Damon asked his voice full of disbelief, his grip tightening on her.

"How can you hear me?" she asked, "how can you see me"

"I don't know" Damon said, "I saw you when I first came in, I thought I was going crazy."

"Elena couldn't see me" Cassie said her voice breaking.

"This is really good or really, really bad," Damon said, still holding onto Cassie as if letting her go would make her disappear.

"This isn't suppose to happen" a voice came from the side of them. The two of them whipped their heads towards the noise.

Anita was standing there.

"Who are you?" Damon asked confused as to why he was essentially seeing two Cassie's.

"Anita?" Cassie asked.

Anita nodded, "ester's playing with the other side" Anita sneered.

"What?" Cassie and Damon asked at the same time.

"Why?" Cassie continued.

"No idea" Anita said her head turning to Cassie "but we have to go"

"Go?" the two of them asked again.

"You're not taking her," Damon growled pulling Cassie behind him, still keeping a grip on one of her wrists.

Anita disappeared.

"This is crazy" Cassie breathed out.

Anita popped up behind the two of them.

"Damon" Cassie cried as Anita grabbed her and the two of them disappeared.

"Cassie!" Damon yelled seeing her gone.

Elena came running down the steps, "what's wrong?" she asked.

Damon looked at Elena, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "We need Bonnie" Damon said, "We need bonnie now"

Cassie looked around the white room; it was the same room she was in before.

"What the hell?" Cassie yelled at Anita.

Anita didn't say anything.

"Why am I here again?" Cassie demanded.

"Ester was playing with the other side," Anita said again.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"That Mikael can't break the hunters curse" Anita explained "so ester is trying to drag you back."

"I can come back?" Cassie asked shocked.

"No" Anita said shortly.

"What? Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because then the curse would break" Anita said.

Cassie sat down on the ground. "How are you going to keep ester from doing it?" she asked, her voice defeated.

"I have a plan," Anita said.

Cassie's head shot up "care to share?" she sneered.

"Ester wants to bring you from the other side" Anita said "so I'm keeping you from the other side"

"How?" Cassie asked standing up "how do you think you can stop me?"

Anita tilted her head "like this" she said.

And then she disappeared.

"NO!" Cassie screamed looking around the white room. "Get back here you bitch," she continued to yell.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his study the fireplace was going but the all of the other lights were off.

He had a drink poured and it was sitting on the desk, it had remained untouched.

He was dressed in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Had been since that night.

He couldn't think about it, wouldn't think about it.

Couldn't think about how his brother betrayed him, how scared Cassie had been. How all he could think about was how he could kill himself.

He knew that he wasn't the only one hurting; his siblings were close to Cassie not to mention her own family. He should help. He thought to himself, he should do something for someone. But he didn't care, couldn't care. Couldn't allow himself to feel anything.

Because he would destroy the world if he did.

Sure, he should want revenge. And he did, he wanted to rip apart Mikael, ester, Robert, and Faye. And if he was to be honest, he wanted to rip himself apart. But what would be the point? Would it bring her back, no. Would it make him feel better, no.

And they knew it. They knew by pushing them together, making him fall in love with her, only to kill her in front of his eyes. It would destroy him and it had. It left him empty and cold. Not caring what happened to him, to his siblings, to anyone.

"Nik" Rebecca said softly knocking on the opened door.

Klaus's head shot up and looked at his sister.

Rebecca looked terrible; her eyes were red and blood shot.

"What?" Klaus asked, his voice cracked from not being used.

"Carol Lockwood's funeral is in a few hours" she said "then the new mayor is going to speak"

"Your point" Klaus asked.

"Are you coming?" Rebecca asked.

"No" was all Klaus said, his voice cold.

"Nik" Rebecca said looking around the room. "You need to"

"I said NO!" Klaus roared.

Rebecca flinched, the tears had started to fall again, she nodded her head the left.

Klaus rubbed his face, he knew he should feel bad for how he treated his sister, but he can't.

* * *

Alaric was sitting in his loft; Katherine had dropped off two boxes.

"Her information from the council" Katherine had told him.

Alaric had gone through some of her papers, all of her pictures and none of her notes. He didn't think he could read those words, words to remind her of the little things, of the thing she needed to do, of the things she would never finish.

His phone rang and he looked at the id, it was sheriff Forbes.

"Hello" he answered his voice tired.

"The new mayor is calling a town meeting" Liz said softly "I know this is a bad time but"

"No" he said, "I understand, Cassie wasn't the only one that was murdered"

"Have you heard from them?" she asked them.

"Not a peep" he said rubbing his face "from any of them"

"Rebecca said she would be there" Liz said "said she wanted to do anything she could"

Alaric just nodded his head, not sure what to say, well that's not true, he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that Rebecca should bring Cassie back. But he knew that couldn't happen. So he remained silent.

"See you then" Liz said before hanging up.

* * *

Damon was with Bonnie and Elena in the Gilberts living room.

"I'm telling the truth" Damon said, "I saw her!"

"You saw her sitting right next to me," Elena said

"Yes" Damon said.

"And then her doppelganger Anita showed up and grabbed her and then they disappeared" Bonnie finished.

Damon stopped and looked at them. "You don't believe me" he said, all excitement and hope gone from his voice.

"Damon when was the last time you had blood?" Elena asked noticing how sick Damon looked.

"I'm fine" Damon snapped "but Cassie might not be"

"Damon" Elena said "you need some rest, you haven't had any rest since Cassie died"

Damon shook his head "I'm telling the truth, Anita said that ester was playing with the other side because Mikael couldn't break the hunters curse." He explained for the millionth time.

"It doesn't make sense" Bonnie said, "Ester and Mikael knew she was one of the five, they would have planned for this."

Damon ran his hands through his hair, groaned and then walked out of the house.

Elena turned to Bonnie, "is it possible" she asked her quietly.

Bonnie shook her head "I don't know, Shane might, but after Cassie got him locked up he left town."

"Shane is out?" Elena asked her surprised.

Bonnie nodded her head "he called me from his office, he wont come back to mystic falls and we will be lucky if he comes back to help us get the cure" she said.

"I don't know if I want the cure," Elena said softly.

Bonnie's head snapped towards Elena "you want to be like this forever?" she almost sneered at her.

"I've just been" Elena said sitting back down on the couch "I've been thinking about what Cassie said to me" she tried again "about how I need to pick a life, normal or supernatural, everyone I love is supernatural and to give up this world is to give up everyone I love. I don't think I can do that"

"So everything that Cassie has died for is for nothing?" bonnie said.

Elena looked up at bonnie and shook her head "no," Elena said "Cassie wouldn't think that, Cassie would be happy that I made a choice and I'm going to stick with it, Jeremy doesn't have to kill any more."

Bonnie couldn't believe her friend, she needed Elena to want the cure, that's what Shane had said, that Elena and Jeremy needed to get to the cure. She got up and walked out of the house leaving Elena alone.

Elena picked up Cassie's journal and opened it to one of her entries.

_Mason told me today, told me everything, how his family has this werewolf gene. What it means, how to trigger it everything. I didn't care, he was still mason. But it was our baby I was worried for, although I didn't expect him to become a killer, that's something that nobody should ever have to worry about. It kills me that mason has to live with it, and now I have to think about if we should tell the baby._

_That he is apart of the supernatural world._

_ That he is supernatural._


	4. Library Moments

**AN: here we go chapter 3!**

**i do not own vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter three **

Cassie was lying on the floor of the white room. Tons of thoughts were running her head, how was she going to get out of here? How was she going to deal with ester and what the whole playing with the other side mean?

When all she wanted to do was cry, she was so tired of trying to hold it together, why was she the only the one who was expected to have a plan? Why was she the one who couldn't fall apart? She knew the answer she had always known the answer but here, now? She had the opportunity to fall apart, to cry and scream and not be the one in control.

They only thought that was keeping her from doing it was that should could touch Damon, he could see her.

Cassie didn't have any idea what had happen or how it had happen, but it did and the most important thing was that it could happen again.

All she had to do was get out of this room.

Cassie scoffed at that thought; all she had to do was get out.

Get out of a room that her doppelganger who she wasn't certain was good or evil locked her in.

Was that all?

Cassie stood up and brushed some imaginary dust off of her pants and started looking around the room, and started going through possible ways of getting out of the room.

She ran through all of the possible physical ways she could get out and they were all a bust,

"All right Cassie" she said out loud to herself. "It's a ghost world, so maybe physical isn't the way to go right?"

She kept walking around the perimeter of the room; she stopped and turned to face the other side of the room.

"No" she said, "there is no way this should work"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She felt herself being tugged and then she opened her eyes,

"Shut up" she said turning to see that she was now across the room.

"Ok" she said closing her eyes and she took another deep breath.

She felt that tugging again and she opened her eyes.

"Yes!" she yelled, "suck it!" she exclaimed seeing that she was back in her house, she started to walk around trying to find anybody but it was empty.

"Ok, where are you guys?" she asked as she opened the door to the gilberts house and started to walk down the street.

"Hold up" she said, "Ghost powers Cassie"

She closed her eyes and thought of Klaus.

She smelled the scent of alcohol and she opened her eyes.

She was in his study, "Nik" she said looking around finally seeing him.

Klaus was sitting in his chair, much in the same position that Rebecca had seen him in earlier.

Cassie walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Nik" she said again.

But Klaus couldn't hear her; he just poured himself another drink.

Rebecca walked into the room; "Becca" Cassie called over to her.

"Nik" Rebecca said.

Klaus looked up at his sister

"I'm leaving if you want to come" Rebecca said.

"I'm not coming" Klaus said

"The new mayor wants to meet you," Rebecca said "he wants to talk about where we go from here"

"Enough!" Klaus roared "don't you understand there isn't a moving on"

"Nik!" Cassie yelled back "stop it!"

Rebecca flinched "you can't let them win" she said softly.

"They've already won" Klaus said defeated.

Rebecca felt the tears rise up in her eyes and she left the room.

"You can't keep treating her that way" Cassie said, "They are your family"

But Klaus returned to his drink, remaining ignorant to the fact that Cassie was there.

Cassie closed her eyes as she tried to think about how she was going to help Klaus.

"How did you get out?" Anita asked Cassie suddenly appearing.

Cassie snapped her head up "I'm clever" she snapped.

"You understand now why you can't come back?" Anita asked Cassie.

Cassie shook her head "no, I see why I am needed"

"Mikael and Ester can not just be absolved of their crimes" Anita said.

"But how can you see how much this is tearing them apart?" Cassie asked, "Nik has worked so hard trying to make up to his siblings"

Anita turned to face Klaus "it's a shame" she said "but its something that needs to be required"

"No it doesn't" Cassie said, "If I can come back then all of this suffering doesn't need to happen."

Anita just shook her head.

"How can you claim to care?!" Cassie shouted. "How can you see how much pain he is in and just not care?"

Anita snapped her head towards Cassie "you fail to understand something, my sister was drained of her blood, and I was used as a scapegoat to a spell that Mikael and Ester thought they could use." She sneered walking towards Cassie. "I will not let anything happen to destroy the chance of Mikael killing himself. Because here, on the other side, I'm more powerful"

Cassie felt panic rise up in her so she closed her eyes and blinked away.

She opened up her eyes and saw that she was in the library at the school.

And everyone was there.

* * *

"Damon" Elena said exasperated "we have been through this"

"Look all I'm saying is that Rebecca is a thousand years older then Sabrina, maybe she will know what's going on" Damon spat to Elena.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on" Rebecca said.

Elena spun around to face Rebecca "Damon thinks he saw Cassie" she said.

Rebecca's head turned to Damon for him to explain.

"I saw her," he said thinking about that night "I saw her and I held her hand"

Rebecca took a step closer to Damon.

"That's not it" Bonnie said looking over to Rebecca.

"What else?" Rebecca asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I saw Anita" Damon admitted "and she said something about how Ester is playing with the other side then she grabbed Cassie and the two of them disappeared."

Rebecca remained quiet as she thought about what was going on.

"Its nothing" bonnie said "I'm telling you that nothing can manipulate the other side like that"

"It happened" Damon snapped "and Cassie might be in trouble"

"Its possible" Rebecca said quietly.

Everyone's head turned towards Rebecca as they hung on every word that she said.

"It's an old ritual," she said "very complicated but the main idea is that you aren't bringing someone back, you are swapping two people"

"Swapping?" Caroline asked.

"You can't just bring someone back" Rebecca tried to explain "it would upset the balance so you essentially have to swap a soul for another one."

"So whoever takes Cassie's place" Jeremy said.

"Would be stuck on the other side" Rebecca cleared up.

The silence in the room as everyone took in what Rebecca was uncomfortable even to the vampires.

"Does it have to be voluntary?" Matt asked.

Rebecca shook her head "nor does the person have to be supernatural." She added.

"So some poor guy is going to get stuck on the other side so Ester can get Cassie back" Stefan said.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "I'm good with that"

"I'm not," Cassie said walking over to her brother to stand next to him.

"So two things" Damon said "one" he turned to bonnie and Elena "I told you so"

"And two" he said turning to back to Rebecca "how come I could see her for a short time."

"There are several barriers between the other side and here" Rebecca said "so one of them must have allowed you to see her."

Cassie was quiet as she took in all of the information that Rebecca was giving them. She could come back but she would be signing the fate of some other person to live this sentence she was.

"I don't understand" Elena said "Mikael and ester planned Cassie's death down to a t, why would she bring her back?"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders "my guess, that snake Mikael couldn't overcome the hunters curse like they thought he could, bringing her back would strip her of her powers,"

"So if she's not a hunter" Tyler said.

"Then there is no cure" Damon and Cassie said together.

Everyone's head snapped towards Cassie.

"Oh my god" Elena said.

It took Cassie longer to piece together what was going on.

"You guys can here me?" she asked.

No one could answer her expect Damon "loud and clear Casper." He replied.

Cassie smiled.

"But uh" Jeremy said rubbing the back of his neck "we cant see you"

"What?" she yelled.

"Another barrier?" matt asked Rebecca.

"I guess so" Rebecca said, "I've told you as much I know"

"If you sneak up on me" Damon warned her "I don't care if I cant see you I will kick you ass."

Cassie smiled as she stalked forward to Damon; she got up right next him. "No promises" she said into his ear

Damon jumped "damn it Cas" he growled.

Jeremy and Matt laughed.

Cassie walked over to Rebecca. "Don't tell him," she said softly into her ear "not until we figure this out"

Rebecca nodded her head "I'm getting you back" she promised Cassie

* * *

Rebecca walked into the house, she knew what she promised Cassie but she had to tell him, she had to give him hope.

"Nik" she said.

"Becca" he said not looking up, "what kind words did our new mayor have to say"

"Those aren't the words you're going to be interested in." Rebecca said.

Klaus raised his head to meet Rebecca's gaze.

"You can't overreact until you hear the entire thing," Rebecca pleaded.

"Tell Me," he said.

Rebecca shook her head "not until you promise," she said.

"Becca" he growled

"Promise" she growled back.

Klaus leaned back into his chair "I promise" he said.

"Damon Salvatore saw Cassie," she said.

Klaus gripped the arm of his chair "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Apparently, Mikael underestimated how strong Cassie's hunter curse would be" Rebecca said, "so ester is trying to get her back"

"Cambiando de almas" Klaus breathed out.

Rebecca nodded "she has already started and broken some of the barriers down."

Klaus ran his hands through his hair confused to what to do. "Did she?" he began "did she say anything for me?"

Rebecca shook her "she didn't want me to tell you" she confessed.

Klaus remained quiet as different emotions ran through him.

Despair, he was devastated at that after so long she had the choice to say something to him and choose not to.

Then there was understanding, bitter understanding at that. He was the reason she was dead, its no wonder that she didn't wanted to say anything to him, if fact he wasn't so sure that he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Anger at himself, Rebecca asked him to come and he said no…twice, hi missed the chance to say something to her, missed the chance to hear her voice again.

And then there was hope, hope that maybe just maybe ester might succeeded in her task and he might not just get to hear her voice, but he might get to hold her again, get to see her again.

Her eyes

Run his fingers through her hair

Hear her laugh

See her smile at how much she loves her family

Feel her lips against him

Feel her arms around him as she hugged herself against him

All of that could come back

He honestly would give up being a hybrid to have her back

And that scared him, terrified him that everything he had worked for, everything he had done to break this curse on him. He would give it all back

All of it.

Without a single thought.

"Nik?" Rebecca asked concerned about her brother and how silent he was.

Klaus shook his head "not now, please" he begged.

Rebecca nodded and left him alone.

Klaus stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

* * *

"This is why I didn't want to tell you" Cassie's voice came through the room.

Klaus turned around to face the room, his back to the fireplace. "Is it you?" he asked his voice shaking.

"It is," she said.

Klaus fell to his knees.

"Nik," she said he could hear her voice coming closer to him.

"Cassie" he croaked.

"Hey" she said.

Klaus closed his eyes; it was easier for him to imagine her there if he closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" he said.

"Because if this doesn't work it will hurt you," she said.

Klaus gave a heartless chuckle "hurt me? Cassie you're dead because of me."

"Shh" she said "I don't blame you, and I forgive you for everything that happened, you need to the same for yourself."

Klaus didn't say anything.

"I love you" she said "and you need to know that"

Klaus's eyes water, and he let the tears fall.

"I have to know something," she said.

"Anything" Klaus whispered.

"Can I trust Anita?" she asked.

"Anita? Is she there with you?" Klaus asked

"On the other side," Cassie said "and she doesn't want me to come back, she wants Mikael to die."

"Ok" Klaus said. "That's a good plan"

"It is, except you have a choice, and I want you to make it," she said, "not factoring in _if _ester can actually do this, if I come back Mikael walks. So either you get revenge or essentially you get me."

"You" Klaus answered without hesitation before she really got the sentence out even. "You, I want you Cassandra Gilbert, I will give up revenge, no problem."

Klaus felt her breath on his face.

"Ok" she said, "then I'm going to do everything I can do to come back."

"And then I'm going to take you on a date" Klaus said. "And we can talk about everything and start again."

"It's a date," she said.

Klaus felt her cup his face, he gasped.

"What is it?" she asked

"I feel you," he said. "I can feel your hands"

"Really?" she asked.

Klaus nodded "I can't open my eyes. If your not there."

"I understand," she said leaning in close, she kissed him, which he eagerly returned.

"I'm going to go eavesdrop" Cassie said

"Don't go" Klaus said grabbing the wrists of Cassie "don't leave"

"I'll be back, I promise," she said kissing him again "eight o clock right here"

"I'll hold you to that" Klaus said.

Cassie kissed him again and Klaus felt her go.

Klaus sat back on his heels and let out a shaky breath. First things first, he needed to clean up, change his act; both thank and apologize to Rebecca for being there for him.

He looked around his study, ok new first things first, he needed to clean up, he needed to shower and change, then clean up, then make amends.

"she can come back" Damon said "why are we even thinking about this?"

"because someone else gets stuck on the other side" Stefan protested

"So? Some average Joe its collateral damage." Damon said.

"We aren't exactly getting a say in this" Jeremy said.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan all looked at Jeremy.

"Ester is going to do this whether we agree or not" Jeremy reasoned, "There really isn't a point in arguing this fact.

Damon chuckled "true words little gilbert, so since we aren't arguing I say we should be drinking."

Elena just shook her head as she watched Damon head to the bar,

"Come on" Stefan said draping an arm around her "I'll take you home."

"Jeremy?" Elena asked

Jeremy waved his hand "I have a training session with Tyler I have to do" he said.

Elena nodded and the two of them left.

"That's the first drink I've seen him have since Christmas" Stefan commented

"He took her death hard" Elena said.

Stefan nodded his head "we all did" he said quietly.

"I don't want to get my hopes up" Elena confessed "that she will be coming back, I mean if our enemies are doing this, it shouldn't be a good thing right?"

Stefan nodded "the reasons they are bringing her back are selfish." He said.

Elena nodded "its just to good to be true" she said.

"I'm worried" Stefan confessed, "Damon, he's in love with her, and I don't know what's going to happen if she comes back."

Elena nodded her head "I don't either, and Damon deserves to be happy, they both do"

The rest of the trip home was quiet as they both thought about their siblings and what was going to happen to them.

* * *

**There you go!**

**question for my lovely readers, whats your favorite quote?**

**leave your answer along with a review, let me know your thoughts about whats going on... and WHO is going to swap places with cassie is she does come back?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Cassie thought about Ester and felt the tugging and she found herself in the witch's lair.

Cassie laughed to herself, as she thought about that, witch's lair.

She found what she assumed was the book Ester was reading from as she made her way over to it.

She looked over the pages in an attempt to try and help.

"And that's not going to happen" Cassie said seeing that it was written in a language she didn't understand.

Moving away from the less than helpful book Cassie explored the room, she found herbs and such and nothing much else.

Cassie decided to walk up the steps to figure out what was going on.

That's when she saw Kol and Elijah.

But that's not what shocked her, what shocked her were the two burnt bodies on the floor.

"That's two down brother" Kol said turning to face him.

"Don't sound so excited about thee thought of killing our family" Elijah said.

"The weren't our family the moment they took Cassie away" Kol snapped.

"You really cared about her" Elijah said.

"We all did, because of her we were becoming a family again." Kol said

"I never knew you wanted that" Elijah said.

"I never knew I wanted that either" Kol said picking up the white oak stake and putting it in his pocket.

Elijah nodded as he watched his younger brother put back the walls he normally had built up; he was so much like Klaus in that aspect Elijah thought to himself.

"I'm going to check downstairs," Kol said

Elijah nodded, willing to allow Kol to take the lead on this task.

"I'll look up," Elijah added walking up the stairs to the second floor.

Cassie froze nervous as to which brother she should follow.

She decided on Kol, maybe he would understand what language the book was in.

She walked back down the steps and she was happy to see that Kol was already at the book.

"Mother you have been messing with bigger things then you realize" Kol muttered to himself as he started to flip the pages.

Come on she urged him silently aware that if Kol heard her, it probably wouldn't end well.

"Your trying to bring her back" Kol said to himself.

Elijah walked down the steps "there is nothing upstairs" he told his brother.

"That's because it's all down here," Kol said motioning to the book and herbs.

Elijah tilted his head as he made his way over to the book.

"Ester is trying Cambiando de almas" Elijah said.

Kol nodded "and she is about three fourths done with it by the looks of it, she just needs a soul to swap."

"This is interesting" Elijah said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Kol asked him.

"Looks like we need to take a trip back home" Elijah said.

Cassie walked back up to the main floor of the house and saw the time.

"Crap" she said and quickly zapped herself to the manor.

* * *

She was surprised, seeing that Klaus had cleaned the study.

"So I don't know if you're here yet," Klaus said from his chair,

Cassie spun around and smiled at seeing that he had cleaned up and changed.

"You look good," she said as she walked over to sit on the desk.

She saw Klaus grin as he sat forward. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm sitting on the desk," Cassie said leaning forward to reach and grab his hand.

Klaus felt her fingers and squeezed them, closing his eyes he relaxed and took out a deep breath.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"I didn't find a lot" she admitted "by myself"

"By yourself?" he asked

Cassie nodded forgetting that he couldn't see her, "ya, Kol and Elijah showed up." She admitted.

"What did they want?" Klaus asked confused to how he was suppose to react.

"They" she faltered, "They killed, Faye and Robert"

Klaus squeezed her hand "they are dead?" he asked

"Yes" she whispered, "Nik, I'm sorry"

"I'm not" he replied his voice hard cold. "They took away the most important thing from me, they weren't my family."

"Kol said almost the exact same thing," Cassie laughed. "But then they explored the house"

"And what did they find?" Klaus asked.

"That Ester is about three fourths of the way done with the spell, all she needs is a soul to swap." Cassie told him.

"She is almost done" Klaus almost cheered, his heart lifting hearing that he was closer to having her again.

"Yep" Cassie whispered her voice almost broke.

Cassie felt something burning through her body, she gasped.

"Cassandra," Klaus stood up feeling her withdraw from him.

"Nik" she cried.

"What's happening" he panicked the feeling of hopelessness sinking back into him.

"It's burning," she whimpered.

"Hold on" he said looking around the room "please"

Cassie clutched her heart and the burning in her body increased "ahhh" she screamed.

"Cassie!" Klaus yelled.

Rebecca, Elijah and Kol ran into the room.

"Did you just call for Cassie?" Rebecca asked.

"She's here" Klaus said looking to his siblings "and she is in pain, and I cant, help her"

Elijah saw his younger brother in a break down, his heart tugged at seeing just how helpless his brother was.

"Cassie" Kol said, "What's happening

"It's burning" Cassie gasped

Kol turned to Elijah "she can't break it down now, so what's she doing"

Elijah was confused.

"Oh my god" Rebecca breathed

The three boys turned around.

"Cassie" Klaus said running over to the pale girl, who was now fully visible to everyone.

"Nik" she said clutching his shirt.

Elijah walked over to the pair.

"Cassandra" Elijah said reaching towards her.

Klaus brought her closer to his body glaring at his older brother "not now Elijah" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but right now may be the only time." Elijah said.

"Its ok" Cassie sniffed leaning forward in Klaus' arm

Elijah cupped her face and he stared into her eyes, he felt her forehead it was burning up.

"You shouldn't be here," Elijah murmured "your burning up and there is no way Ester has fully completed the spell.

"Do you think she managed to jump the barrier?" Kol asked.

"That could explain why she is burning up" Elijah said, "Her body is trying to send her back"

"No" Klaus said pulling her even closer to him.

"I don't think its that" Rebecca said walking close to them, "we are only seeing her now, instead of when it happened."

"Then what is it" Klaus growled at his sister.

Rebecca ran her fingers through her blonde tresses "well, Ester is probably stripping Cassie of her hunter powers, its in her blood so it would make sense that Ester would need her over on this side to do it."

The four of them were quiet; the only sound was Cassie trying to muffle her sobs in Klaus's shirt.

Klaus had started to rub her back as he comforted her.

"What part of I'm not going to let this happen are you not understanding?" Anita's voice came from across the room.

Klaus picked Cassie up while Kol and Elijah stood in front of them.

"Anita?" Rebecca asked.

Anita ignored them as she glared at Cassie, "I'm am going to stop this, Mikael does not get to win"

Klaus growled "Anita you not going to take her."

Anita disappeared and then appeared right behind them.

"I'm sorry Nik" she said walking close to the two of them "but it has to be this way."

Anita reached her fingers out to Cassie.

And then Cassie disappeared.

"No!" Anita yelled and then disappeared as well.

Klaus turned to face his siblings, "where is the house" he said, his voice cold and detached.

* * *

Kol walked over to the window "oh shit" he said.

Elijah walked over to see what Kol saw "how did we not know this?" Elijah asked out loud.

"What's going on, tell me?" Klaus demanded.

"It's the harvest moon," Rebecca said.

"Harvest moon?" Klaus asked looking between his siblings.

"It means that Ester will use the moon to draw the rest of her power that she needs for the spell," Kol said.

"Where is the house?" Klaus growled

* * *

Damon was sitting in the boarding house, worried about Cassie, worried about how maybe just maybe Cassie might still go back to Klaus.

Klaus, that no for good hybrid that allowed Cassie to die.

Klaus, the one that Cassie loved.

The one who could get her to open up to him, the one that got to be one the receiving end of a look that was filled with love.

That was him; Damon thought bitterly, that should have still been him. Then Cassie would still be alive and they both would be happy.

Damon's dark thought were interrupted by Rebecca walking into the boarding house,

"Come on in" Damon said bitterly.

"Stop pouting," Rebecca quipped, "we saw Cassie"

Damon shot up "where"

"That's the problem" Rebecca said, "We don't know where she went"

* * *

Cassie regained conciseness as she looked around the room, it was darker then the last time she was here but she knew where she was.

She was back at the house.

In Ester's lair.

"My, my" Ester said from behind her. "You have been causing problems"

Cassie stood up and turned to face Ester and Mikael.

Only it was Mikael by her side.

It was Alaric.

"Hello Cassandra, it's been a while," Alaric said in a cold hard voice, the voice that Cassie had only heard once from her father.

"You" she sneered.

"Me" he smirked at her.

Cassie went to take a step forward but was stuck.

"Don't bother" Ester told her as Cassie placed her hand on the barrier. "I've set the seal on several plains so your ghost powers wont work either. And that annoying brat Anita cant find you here."

"What am I doing here?" Cassie asked.

"You have been stirring up far to much trouble for someone who is dead, so until the spell is ready you are going to stay here" Ester said walking over the book and she picked up a bowl and started to mix ingredients in it.

Cassie watched that feeling of helplessness sneaking back into her.

Ester held out her hand and Alaric placed his hand, palm up, into it.

Ester held a long knife and dragged it across his palm as he hissed at the contact.

"What are you doing?" Cassie cried.

"Who do you think is switching places with you?" Ester asked.

Cassie's head shot up and she made eye contact with her dad.

"No" she whispered "please, dad don't do this"

"Its to late" Ester said, "Granted this is not the original plan I had for him, but it will work none the less."

"Don't do this" Cassie pleaded again.

Ester ignored her and went to the window where the harvest moon shone through.

She started to chant in a different language as she lifted the bowl up.

* * *

"So you think, that Ester is doing the spell tonight?" Damon asked Rebecca.

"Kol said that the moon is the right phase," Rebecca said

"So what do we do?" Damon asked, "We all want this to happen right?"

Rebecca nodded "we do, but Kol, Elijah, and Klaus are heading over to where we think she will be."

"Well then lets go" Damon said standing up

"One more thing" Rebecca said, "this is dangerous, and Ester might not be able to pull this off."

"Ok" Damon said. "And"

"And Cassie will be coming back from the dead" Rebecca said "I think it would be better if just you come with us"

Damon raised an eyebrow "your trying to keep this hush hush aren't you?" he asked.

"If this does work, Cassie will be human" Rebecca said, "plainly human, its going to be a shock to her and coming back is going to drain her energy."

Damon nodded "lets go"

* * *

Cassie was pacing inside her boundary; she was full on panicking now.

"Dad" she said one more time.

Alaric huffed "how many times do I have to tell you, your dad's not here" he snapped.

"Can I talk to him?" Cassie pleaded "please"

Alaric looked to Ester who was still mixing stuff in her bowl; she looked up and nodded her head. Alaric closed his eyes to let Cassie's dad come back.

Cassie knew it was her dad the moment it happened.

"Dad" she said tears forming in her eyes, her voice breaking.

Alaric looked over his daughter, "are you ok?" he asked her.

Cassie nodded her head as the tears started to fall again.

Alaric walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

Cassie buried her head into her dad's chest and starts to sob.

"Please don't do this," she begged him.

"Shh" Alaric said kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to do this for you."

"Dad" Cassie said leaning her head back, so she could see his face.

Alaric looked down at her wrist, "how do you have this?" he asked.

Cassie looked down at her charm bracelet, "I don't know, it showed up when I was on the other side."

"I gave it to you when you were little" Alaric said looking at the charms, "when your mother took you away she left it with me. I put it on your body."

"Dad," Cassie said, "You don't have to do this,"

Alaric cupped her cheek and traced her cheekbones with his thumb "yes I do baby girl, I'm your dad and I missed so much in your life let me do this for you."

"I don't need anything from you except to live" Cassie said.

Alaric chuckled "I need the same thing for you."

Cassie could feel it, this time her dad wouldn't be coming back, and there is nothing she could do about it.

"Its time" Ester said.

Cassie started to hyperventilate.

"Shh" Alaric soothed her rubbing circles on her back "I just wanted to let you know that I'm so proud of you, watch over your siblings."

Cassie just nodded her head as she cried harder and harder.

Alaric stepped back and headed over to Ester.

"I love you daddy," Cassie said

"I love you to" Alaric said.

Cassie heard him before she saw it.

The gasp that left Alaric's lips as Ester drove the knife through his back.

And then she saw it, the knife sticking out of his chest.

"NOOO!" Cassie screamed falling to her knees. Her body was on fire but that didn't matter, all that matter was that her father was dead on the ground.

Cassie kept screaming and crying she looked up at Ester "I'm going to kill you" she seethed.

Ester just kept chanting.

And then she felt it; she was back in her body. She was alive.

And she was pissed.

Cassie glared at Ester as she put the bowl down, "its done" she said.

"Good" Cassie said, she launched herself at Ester.

The two of them hit the ground; Cassie knew that she had to go fast before Ester could figure out what to do.

Cassie raised the knife that Ester used on her father and she stabbed her.

And she stabbed her.

And stabbed.

And stabbed.

Cassie couldn't see, she couldn't hear, all she knew was that her father was dead, that she was dead, and this was the person who caused it.

She didn't know what started first the screaming or the crying.

But she knew what stopped her.

* * *

Elijah, Kol, Rebecca, Damon, and Klaus arrived at the house.

Klaus tensed as he started to head towards the house.

Elijah grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Brother" Klaus growled.

"Listen" Elijah, said, "there are at least four vampires out here, we have to do this smart."

"Smart?" Klaus scoffed "you don't have to be smart when you are invincible."

"You may be invincible, but Cassie isn't you dumbass" Damon spat.

Klaus snapped his head towards Damon "watch your tone."

"Enough" Kol growled, "If you two cant stop fighting like teenage girls then leave."

Klaus looked at his older brother, Elijah just shrugged his shoulders "I agree"

"So Kol and I will go handle the other vampires" Rebecca said "you three go inside."

Kol and Rebecca disappeared.

"Lets go" Elijah said to the other two.

The three of them headed towards the house, that's when they heard it.

Cassie screaming.

Klaus could hear her heartbreak in her voice the way screamed no.

He was inside the house, almost to the basement when something slammed into him.

Klaus grunted as he hit the floor.

"It was foolish of you to think that there wasn't going to be any backup" Mikael spat as Klaus as he came into his view.

Klaus stood up and growled, "It was foolish of you to ever think that you could get away with this."

Elijah appeared by his brother's side.

"Elijah," Mikael said, "Ever the honorable one, surely you won't fight when it's two against one."

"Maybe not" Damon said appearing next to "but what are your thoughts on three against one Elijah"

"That" Elijah said pulling out the white oak stake "I'm willing to fight."

"So be it," Mikael said.

The four of them started to fight, it was clear to see that Mikael was losing, the three of them were fighting together and with a purpose.

Elijah managed to pin Mikael to the floor, Damon was helping as Klaus came over to stake him.

When they all heard Cassie screaming again, screaming and crying.

"Go" Damon, said, "go help her"

Klaus spared a glance back to the basement.

"Damn it" Damon yelled as the two of them kept Mikael on the ground. "Pick, either go help Cassie or kill Mikael."

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! i'm terrible i know but i will let you know next chapter we will have the "final" choice for Cassie. whoever stops her is who she chooses.**

**so i want to know.**

**Who do you want Cassie to end up with? Klaus or Damon, and why?**

**let me know in that little box below!**

**i do not own the vampire diaries, if i did elena would not be the main female lead, caroline would!**


	6. New beginnings

**AN: sorry its been so long but i was working on trying to balance this chapter.**

**saying that this chapter is mostly on Cassie and her slowly becoming apart of the real world again. so mostly fluff but important fluff**

**some housekeeping stuff...**

**i do not own the vampire diaries otherwise (spoiler alert) stefan wouldnt have lost his memory.**

**and the purely selfish part of me wants to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited me but as always i would love more! any comments or question, concerns or ideas of what you want or think should happen.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Cassie" his voice came from behind her, she dropped the knife and looked down at herself, she was covered in ester's blood.

"Oh my god" she sobbed.

"Shh" he said wrapping his arms around Cassie cradling her back to his font. "Its ok, I'm here"

Cassie laid her head back onto his shoulder, "I killed her," she said looking at her hands again.

"Cassandra" he said covering her hands with his.

Cassie turned her face into the crook of his neck; she took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

* * *

"Nik" she said.

"I'm right here" he said, "Cassandra I'm right here"

"Get me out of here" she whispered.

Klaus picked her up bridal style as she continued to burry her face into him.

Klaus carried her up the steps where Elijah and Damon where taking the white oak stake from where Mikael's body was.

Damon looked up at Klaus who was carrying Cassie.

"Is she?" he asked standing up and heading over to the two of them.

Klaus nodded his head as Damon went to touch Cassie.

Klaus pulled her closer to his body as Damon did this.

The two of them held each other gaze both trying to get the other one to blink in their battle for Cassie.

Until Cassie started to hiccup and sob harder then before.

Klaus was done with playing this game and he moved past Damon heading towards the door. Until Cassie's hand shot out and grabbed Damon's arm.

"My dad" she managed to choke out "he's, he's down there"

Damon put his other hand over hers "I'll get him" he promised.

Cassie smiled at him as she removed her hand and curled back into Klaus.

Klaus nodded to Elijah, the two of them conversing how grateful Klaus was for Elijah's help.

They arrived at the mansion and Klaus took Cassie to up to his bathroom.

He sat her on the counter and pulled out a washcloth he started to wash her hands.

"Here you go," he said washing the blood off of her face softly.

"I" Cassie began looking Klaus in the eye, she stopped her sentence as Klaus stooped what he was doing and cupped her face. She licked her lips and tried to start again. "Nik, I am going to tell you something."

"I'm listening" Klaus said setting the washcloth down and giving her his full attention.

"I don't know what happened today," she began bring her hands up to his face, her hands still shaking slightly "and I have so many thoughts and feelings running through me right now but I know one thing for sure"

Klaus started to rub her cheek with his thumb.

"I know that I love you Nik," Cassie said "and I know that I'm not a hunter anymore, I can feel it, I'm just a human so if you don't want to be with me that's ok but I just wanted you to know."

Klaus leaned down and kissed her, it started out soft, Cassie returning it just as tenderly. Klaus nibbled the bottom of her lip, Cassie opened her mouth and Klaus's tongue darted into her mouth, she moaned as Klaus explored her mouth with his tongue. She pulled back needing air. Klaus rested his forehead on hers.

"Cassandra Gilbert" Klaus said, "I love you. I love it when you smile, the way you make me feel like I am capable of being loved. I love it when you curl up against me when we sleep together, the way the very first thing you do in the morning in kiss me. And now here you are, sitting here in my arms the two of us back together. And you are asking me if I still want to be with you. Like I would give up the only thing in my life that brings me strength and comfort. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. I could never ever not stop loving you."

Cassie had silent tears running down her cheeks at hearing this from him.

"No more" she said finally hearing this "no more hiding from me"

"I promise" Klaus said.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She buried her face into his neck as Klaus picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down and slowly started to unbutton her top, and then he pulled her pants off. He grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it onto her.

He tried to take her bracelet off.

"No!" she protested.

Klaus stopped and looked at her.

"My dad gave it to me" she said.

Klaus nodded his head and stripped down to his boxers and curled up next to her, pulling her back to his chest.

They were quiet for ten minutes, Klaus tracing pictures and random things all over her skin.

"Nik" she said turning over to face him.

"Yes" he said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Promise me that I'm not dreaming," she said, "that this is real and if I close my eyes when I open them, your still going to be here next to me."

"I promise" he said "I promise you Cassie that this is real and I will be here when you wake up, I will always be here."

Cassie nodded and closed her eyes scooting closer to Klaus.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Cassandra" he replied kissing the top of her head.

Cassie woke up still feeling Klaus's arms around her, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"I'm still here," he said sensing that she was awake. "Just like I promised"

Cassie opened one eye and looked up at him.

He was grinning down at her, "good morning" he said.

Cassie opened both of her eyes and kissed him on the lips "good morning" she said back to him as they parted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Not good" she answered honestly.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her.

Cassie buried herself into Klaus. "I don't think so," she said. "I just really want to stay in bed all day today."

"I would love nothing more than to keep you with me in bed, but you need to see your family and let them know." Klaus said.

He heard Cassie take a deep breath "my dad died last night" she said her voice quiet and barely audible for Klaus to hear "he died so I could live, and I know I should take advantage of this. But not today, today I just want to lay in bed"

Klaus kissed the top of her head, "then you can just lay in bed today, I'm going to go make you some breakfast, do you want anything specific?" he asked her.

"Whatever is easy, I don't want to be a burden." She said.

"Tell Me," he said.

"French toast" she said biting her lip "with some apple juice"

"French toast it is" he said then he slipped out of bed.

Klaus walked down to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked as she stared at her breakfast.

Klaus sat next to his sister "not good" he confessed, "I don't know what to do for her, she doesn't want to go see her family, she just wants to stay in bed."

"Well, that's understandable" Rebecca said.

"I cant keep her from her family" Klaus said "they still see me as the bastard that got her killed, I cant be the bastard that is keeping her away from them as well."

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Making her breakfast" Klaus said, "she wants French toast"

"Then make French toast," Rebecca said standing up "I'll take care of her family."

Klaus was shocked at what Rebecca was offering and before he could say anything she was gone.

* * *

Rebecca walked up to the boarding house and knocked on the door.

Damon opened it and saw it was Rebecca, "where is she?" he asked opening the door wider for her to come in.

Rebecca walked into the boarding house, "listen to me carefully" Rebecca said turning around to face him "Cassie is physically fine,"

"What do you mean physically?" Damon demanded.

"Her father just died" Rebecca said "and she just came back from the dead, she doesn't want to come see anybody or deal with anything today."

"We just got her back" Damon said "and now you wont let anyone see her."

"She doesn't want anybody to see her" Rebecca said, "she just wants to curl into bed and not think about any of the bad things that she has to deal with."

Damon ran his hands through his hair and let out a yell.

"I have a compromise" Rebecca said "but you have to be willing to let her have this one day."

Damon took a deep breath, one more day, just one more day from seeing her. Because she needs it.

"Fine" Damon said turning to face Rebecca "what did you have in mind.

* * *

Cassie had scooted into the middle of the bed and pulled all of the covers up to her head.

She heard the door open and smelled the food.

"Mmm that smells delicious" Cassie said.

"Well I can't claim to have made this" Jeremy said holding the plate of food that Klaus made.

Cassie sat up and saw her little brother standing there

"Jeremy?" she asked.

"Hey" he said walking over to the bed "scoot over"

Cassie smiled at her brother "what are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing my older sister the breakfast that her boyfriend made." Jeremy said as he sat down next to Cassie.

"I hope you aren't mad at me" Cassie said.

"Nope, I understand" Jeremy said, "Rebecca told me what happened and I just wanted to be here for you."

Cassie scooted closer to Jeremy and took a bite of the toast.

"So I guess that you guys have to stop planning my funeral" Cassie said.

"This means I have to go back to school" Jeremy pouted

Cassie giggled as Jeremy took a slice of the toast.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said.

"Its ours now" Jeremy said.

Cassie laughed at Jeremy, she kept laughing and laughing, until it wasn't laughing anymore.

It was crying.

"Hey" Jeremy said putting the food on the table and grabbed Cassie and pulled her to his chest and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do" Cassie sobbed.

"You are going to be here" Jeremy said rubbing her circles on her back "you are going to help Elena get ready for freshman year of college and help me pick out colleges"

Cassie didn't say anything but her crying had calmed down a little.

Jeremy kept talking trying to do the only thing he knew that could keep Cassie calm.

"But most importantly your going to be alive." Jeremy said, "Your alive and we are going to have sibling squabbles and I being your ginormous little brother will kick your tiny fairy ass."

Cassie hiccupped as she laughed; "you haven't called me that" she began,

"Since I teased you for the swan lake tutu and you dyed every one of my shirts pink." Jeremy finished.

Cassie looked up and pulled back to face Jeremy.

"You look terrible" Jeremy said.

Cassie punched him in the shoulder as he rolled out of bed and grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom so Cassie could blow her nose.

"I'm going to have to get a job." Cassie said after she blew her nose.

Jeremy laughed, "what are you going to do?" he asked.

Cassie groaned and she laid her head back against the headboard of the bed "I have no idea."

Jeremy mimicked Cassie's position on the bed.

"Who else knows?" she asked, "that I'm back."

"Just me and Damon" Jeremy said "we decided you didn't any stress today, today you recover, because tomorrow everyone is going to need you to have all of the answers again."

"I'm looking forward to it." Cassie said softly

"You're going to have to work on your lying skills." Jeremy said "they got a little rusty on the other side."

Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Remember what you told me when mom and dad died?" Jeremy asked, "When I asked you what I was going to do?"

Cassie shook her head.

"You were so sad when I saw you, I could tell you didn't want to anything but be alone, but still you let a little scrawny sixteen year old kid in the hospital room and listened to me. And finally when I was done I looked at you and asked what I was supposed to do? And you said get through the next minute and after that the next one until I could get through the minutes so they didn't hurt so bad, and then I had to get through the hour and the hour after that until I could get through the entire day. And then go to sleep and do it all again tomorrow." He said turning to face Cassie "so I'm going to tell you the same advice."

Cassie grabbed Jeremy's hand "you have grown up Jeremy" she said licking her lips "into a man I am proud to call my little brother and I know that dad would be proud of too."

Jeremy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "get some rest Cassie, tomorrow is going to be rough."

Cassie nodded her head; Jeremy got out of bed and headed towards the door.

"I love you Cassie, and I am so happy you are back." Jeremy said as he left the room.

Cassie felt tired as she curled back into the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jeremy walked down to the kitchen, where Klaus was still sitting.

"Thank you" Klaus said to Jeremy as he headed towards the front door.

"I don't know if I did any good," Jeremy admitted.

"You did" Klaus said, "You were there for her."

Jeremy nodded and left the mansion as Klaus made his way back to the bedroom.

He settled into a chair as he watched Cassie sleep.

He picked up a sketchbook and sketched her,

They way her hands were curled into the blankets, the way she laid in the middle of the bed but curled her body up into a ball.

Her hair, the way it fanned out around her, those reddish brown curls that he loved to run his fingers through to feel the silky texture as he watched those curls bounce back to the original spot.

Her nose, the way she scrunched it when she was confused or was thinking.

The way she chewed her lip when she was trying to hide something, whether from herself of others, her feelings, her thoughts.

He looked at the two pieces of jewelry that she hadn't taken off since she was back, the ring she had always worn and the charm bracelet he had never seen it before. She said it was from her dad. The bracelet was new but the charms, he could tell that they were old. That they had been handled over and over again, Klaus was assuming that Alaric had picked up the bracelet and looked at the only thing he had of his daughter.

Hours went by, Klaus still just sketched the one picture capturing every detail of her.

Until he heard her, the sharp intake of breath as she gripped the blankets tighter.

Klaus sat the sketchbook on the table and he stood up, he heard her whimper.

"Cassandra" Klaus said slipping into the bed "its alright love, I'm here" he whispered to her as he pulled her close to me.

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus was there with her holding her, "Nik" she said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I promised," he said kissing the top of her head.

Cassie smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A few hours" Klaus said.

Cassie bit her lip "sorry"

"For what?" he asked trailing his fingers through her hair.

"For sleeping all day," she said biting her lip.

"Don't be, you need to recover and that means sleep and food, so today you get a pass for ignoring me" he said grinning at her.

Cassie stared up at Klaus, feeling safe and alive, something that she hadn't felt in a while. It had only been three weeks, three weeks since she had died. But to her it felt like thirty years, thirty years of being alone. Not being able to be seen or heard or held. Except for her doppelganger, which she still didn't have any idea about?

She knew what Anita had gone through and had know idea how she managed to last that long without going completely insane. Revenge was probably it, keeping her mind focused on that but Cassie couldn't do it.

And now she didn't have too, she was here and with the people that she loved, her family and friends and Nik, she had him and she was good.

"Tell me what you are thinking" Klaus asked her

"That I love it when you smile" Cassie said reaching her hand up to trace his cheekbone.

"I smile all of the time," Klaus said.

Cassie shook her head "no, you grin or you smirk but actually smiling, because you have let yourself be happy, truly happy, I love it when it happens because you get these dimples at the corner of your mouth." She said her hands going to the corners of his mouth. "And your eyes, the crinkle in the corners" her hands following her words. "And then the sea green eyes that I could stare into for hours sine so brightly and I know exactly what you are thinking."

Klaus closed his eyes and let Cassie trace her fingertips over his face. Letting himself actually feel her against him, the heat of her body, the beat of her heart, the way her chest moved when she took a breath. He never thought he would ever get to feel this again, or see her. And know that she was here.

"What are you thinking?" her soft voice breaking him out his thoughts.

"I thinking" he began rolling over so that he was pinning her to the bed, "that I wasted so much time before, and now that I have a second chance, I don't plan on wasting any more time" he smirked down at her as she grinned up at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked him, her voice playful and her eyes shining.

Klaus leaned down and was just above her lips when Cassie's stomach growled.

Cassie blushed as Klaus rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come on" Klaus groaned rolling off the bed "lunch time for the human."

Cassie laughed as Klaus stood up next to the bed "you coming?" he asked.

Cassie nodded her head and Klaus turned his back to her.

Cassie sat up on the bed and grinned to herself as she launched herself onto Klaus's back piggyback style.

"To the kitchen" she giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes but locked his arms underneath her legs. "What do you want?" he asked her as they made their way down the steps.

"I don't know" she said "but I know I want to help you make it"

They made their way to the kitchen and Klaus dropped Cassie on the counter.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" Klaus asked as he was searching through the cabinets "our supply of human food is running low"

"Let me see" Cassie said as she hopped off the counter and made her way over to him.

Klaus laughed as he felt her hair tickle underneath his chin as she was searching through.

She turned around with a smile "pizza?" she asked, "we could make it"

"No tomato sauce" Klaus said looking around the refrigerator.

Cassie walked over to where he was "ah ha!" she exclaimed "alfredo sauce!"

"Well than, pizza it is" Klaus said.

* * *

After they made their pizza and set it out of the oven, Rebecca came home.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"Want some?" Cassie asked holding up a slice "homemade"

"Well I certainty do" Kol said walking into the kitchen behind Rebecca.

Cassie stood up and walked over to Kol "hey" she said giving him a hug.

Cassie felt Kol return the hug and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head "welcome back," he whispered.

Cassie squeezed him tighter, "its good to be back" she told him.

Kol pulled back "now I heard something about pizza?" Kol asked walking over to where Klaus was holding up a piece of pizza for him.

Cassie smiled at the three of them laughing and eating together, they had become a part of her family, Rebecca and Kol where her younger siblings. She was happy that not only was she becoming a part of their family, they were becoming the family they used to be.

Even though she wasn't a hunter anymore she was still aware of someone that behind her.

"You want a slice Elijah?" Cassie asked him.

She heard Elijah's low chuckle "it amazes me how you have been back for only a day and everything is back to how it was" he said coming to stand next to her.

"No" Cassie said "its better, you guys are a family again"

Elijah kissed the top of her head as well "good to see you Cassandra" he said.

Cassie grabbed Elijah's hand and squeezed it before dropping it "go have pizza with your family" she said whispering "I have to go say hello to someone."

Elijah nodded as he went into the kitchen.

Cassie walked back upstairs and changed into some of her clothes that she had left here. She wrote a note to Klaus and took his keys.

She knew they could here her, and she wasn't trying to sneak out, but she knew that if someone told her to stay she would, because this is the one person she was afraid to speak to.

But Elijah told them, and she knew Klaus understood what she had to do, and he respected that she needed to do it.

* * *

She pulled up to the driveway and saw that nobody was home so she parked her car and walked in.

She laughed to herself they still didn't lock the door. She walked up the stairs and went into his room.

She was lying on the bed for almost ten minutes when she heard him.

"You know, I was wondering when you would show up," Damon said walking into his room.

He threw his jacket and turned to his bed. "Well if it all it took for you to get into my bed was to die, I would have killed you sooner."

Cassie sat up on arms "it's a good thing I have a sense of humor." She retorted.

Damon walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "I'm glad your back Cassie" he said.

"That's what we need to talk about" Cassie said.

Damon took a deep breath, "ok, and since I know you, you have a speech prepared that you only want to say once, that you can only say once so I have to keep quiet and listen to you."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you" she began "thank you so much taking care of them for being there for my family, and I can never thank you enough for that. I heard you and I know that you are in love with me. But, I love Nik and it's not fair for you to keep ahold of that. You need to find someone who can love you"

Damon turned to face her "is you breaking up with me?" he smiled.

Cassie smiled at him "if that's what you need" she said "then I can, because we are friends Damon, sometimes I think you're my best friend but that is all I can give you, so if you need me to back off give you some time than I will"

"You are the only friend I have right now" Damon said, he reached over to grab Cassie's hand "Ric is gone and you are all I have, so I understand that you cant love me, I'll respect that but I was here for your family and I helped and made sure the people you loved were alright because I knew that is what you would have wanted while that elitist hybrid sat and pouted. It was me Cassie, I was there."

Cassie stood up and turned to face Damon. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You'll make some girl happy, with the amount you put into being with her, the dedication and the love you show her, but that girl isn't me and I'm sorry, because it wasn't anything you did," she said.

She went to leave when she felt Damon grab her arm.

She turned around and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"You and I are going to be friends" Damon said, "I'm not giving up that"

Cassie nodded her head and Damon let her go.

"Rally the troops" Cassie said, "Cause tomorrow I'm going to need a full update."

* * *

Klaus walked into his bedroom, feeling happy, and that weirded him out. He didn't get anything he wanted but he got to spend time with his family, there was no fighting (unless it was about the last slice of pizza.) they were laughing and it was nice.

Elijah said Cassie had to talk to someone so he was respecting her choice.

He saw a note from her and picked it up.

_Nik,_

_ I needed to talk to someone and I saw how happy you were with your family and I knew if I went over there then I wouldn't have gone at all. I also snagged your keys because my car is still at my house. I'm coming back as soon as this is taken care of. So don't hog the bed._

_ I love you and I'll see you soon_

_ Cassie._

Klaus smiled and sat the letter on the nightstand.

And then he proceeded to lay right in the middle of the bed.

He heard Cassie's footsteps up the steps and smiled, they were so light, he knew she was trying to be quiet with all of the super vampire hearing that they had.

She opened the door and shut it quietly.

"Oh no" she said "there is no room in the bed, I guess I'm going to have to find so other bed, maybe Kol has some room in his."

Cassie turned back to the door when she felt Klaus pick her up and throw her on the bed. She giggled as she bounced on the bed.

Klaus grabbed her leg and pulled her down to where she was lying on the bed.

"Mine" he growled kissing the crook of her neck.

He felt her shiver underneath his touch.

"Mine" he growled nipped her skin.

"Yours" she breathed her fingers through his hair. She gripped his curls and pulled his lips to meet hers.

Klaus bit her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth; he ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth, tasting her.

She moaned as their tongues danced around.

They pulled back as Cassie gasped for breath. "You are mine Nicklaus Mikaelson," she said "and I am yours".

Klaus attacked her lips again, his hands gripping her hair tight so he could control the angle of the kiss.

Her hands slipped down underneath his shirt her fingers running across his chest.

They broke for air again.

Klaus smiled down at her, she was still breathing hard.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Klaus asked her.

Cassie nodded "I did and tomorrow we rally the troops tomorrow." She told him.

"So we should get to bed," Klaus asked.

"Probably" Cassie said biting her lip and nodding.

"Fine" Klaus groaned rolling over and tucking Cassie into him "goodnight Cassandra" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Nik," she whispered back.


End file.
